


Pain From Miles Away

by bi-jedi-ahsoka (BookwormBlake1993)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBlake1993/pseuds/bi-jedi-ahsoka
Summary: Leia is not there to see her son impale her husband with his saber. Yet, she does not have to be there to feel as if she had lost someone
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 7





	Pain From Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> My first SW one-shot. Hopefully it's good.

Leia is not there to see her son impale her husband with his saber. Yet, she does not have to be there to feel as if she had lost someone. That the person she loved had died miles away.

As she sits down while that feeling of loss settles in, part of her does not want it to be true. That he would return with other resistance fighters. Han was able to survive after being frozen in carbonite and he’s survived other things.

When they arrived, dread filled Leia seeing Chewie without Han before Rey could tearfully tell her what happened.

Even when Snoke laid an vice grip on their son; even after it was said time and time again that their son was crossing the path of no return, she and Han still wanted to see good in him. That there was still light.

Never did it cross her mind that it would be one of the very things that resulted in the death of her husband.


End file.
